


Camouflage

by Kuwagatasou



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Original Character(s), Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 10:12:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9230366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuwagatasou/pseuds/Kuwagatasou
Summary: Coulson and Mack on an Inhuman Welcome Wagon mission. Daisy watches from afar to see how SHIELD does things.(gift fic for #thejcexchange)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hamsterfactor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamsterfactor/gifts).



Part (1)

I type faster than I write.

(sometimes I also talk faster than I type, well, I can, and maybe it would be better to just say it out loud rather than let my fingers sprint away in front of this computer, but I’m afraid I’ll just come out as fs jw oi vlkxf kjsxvfkjawvn;kcfljkdzx n fjnv like a cat stepping on a keyboard. Or maybe not. Or maybe… 

I should start from the beginning.

Or at least from a point in time that would fit the criteria as to when. One point, defining moment to exemplify what happened after. A sort of paradigm shift in time. I’m sure there’s a more appropriate terrific scientific word for that but I’m not going to ask, or even google it. Can’t lose that train of thought.

So.

Let’s start with [redacted time] at [redacted location]. Mission [redacted number] code named Passerelle. Couldn't participate since I had fallen on the stairs (not in or from) a few days prior and twisted my ankle (to my defense, there was a supporting wood frame surrounding the doorway leading to a staircase that wasn't there before). Didn’t mind staying behind though, because it would be interesting to see how the organization operated under this new director (note to self, the new redact macro installed last week is working as it should). I even declined to stay on comms. At any case, the onsite team’s original assignment was to investigate rumors of animals behaving oddly in the abovementioned location. Not what it turned out to be. 

Investigating strange mysteries happening all over. It reminded me somewhat of the early days, when each new incident would be so different from the previous one, and we never knew what to expect. That brief period in time… Inexperienced, untrained, naïve, but surrounded, even protected, by a deep-rooted, strong organization… Until it turned out a lie and… or… No. Until it was revealed that where there’s light, there’s always shadow. But putting that whole chapter aside, excitement similar to back-then mingled with nostalgia and a strange sense of safety. That was the vibe I got from the current mission, as if nothing really bad could really happen in the end (I haven’t felt this way for a very long time). I mean, animals were involved, but from what we heard, it wasn’t pythons or grizzly bears or even crocodiles. In a medium-sized industrial town of the State with the same letter as the mission code (there’s a way around the redacted macro as long as you’re ambiguous enough – note to self, check if this should be improved), the only animals rumored to behave unusually were dogs, cats, rabbits, iguanas, hamsters, fishes, ferrets, and, possibly, a skunk. But who knows what’s usual with skunks? Nothing lethal, anyway. Mack and you, you and Mack, went without weapons, just night-night guns (overheard they call them hostage guns these days, times change) since the situation did not warrant the need for offensive, just defensive, as the director said (still pretty certain that Mack hid a glock somewhere before leaving, though). Ask around for testimonies, he said. Touch base frequently and report back if ever things get dangerous or if backup is needed, he said. I just stuck around to see the boss in action. Can’t say it didn’t make me smile when I saw Mack glance briefly at Yo-Yo when backup was mentioned. Too bad she received different orders.

You both left by car; on the way to the vehicle, you were playfully arguing on which cds to listen during the drive. I retreated back to the comms room, since it was close to the IT section, where I could watch out for updates while building the other report macro requested by Director Mace. I know he was briefed at every end of the day. I had seen you taking turns with Mack. But there wasn’t much to report.

Until the people who reported the claims started to tell a different story, that the pets they owned went back to acting normal.

The following afternoon, alerts soon popped around [redacted location] (damn. Let’s just say “the woods”). Coyotes. Snakes. Raccoons. I believe that at least at one time, Mack was happy to have brought that extra weapon along in secret. Soon, nightfall. The support team operated with a skeleton crew, which I opted to join. After informing you two of the latest sightings of strange animal behavior, we naturally went on to talking about possible causes. You know what happened. I don’t even know why I’m writing down this part. For the record, maybe? Next thing I knew, I was leading the few remaining analysts on isolating patterns in the data. Simmons pitched in with some ideas, May offered her help on site. As we talked about the current case, it felt new and old at the same time. We eliminated hypothesis after hypothesis (Magnetic field – Super moon – Syzygy – New species of parasite) until the only way to progress was to get out there and find clues about the source of this mysterious phenomena.

So I watched as you two made your way through the woods, encountering more and more wildlife, big and small. The creatures stood relatively still, unflinching if you passed by them, not acting spooked or having the reflex to defend their own selves. However, after a while, it became clear that there was a pattern. Sometimes while moving in a direction, they would switch to more menacing behavior, like growling or trying to appear more imposing. Were they warning or protecting? Mack didn’t want to approach them but you did, as soon as you heard agent Leonard [name changing feature not functioning properly – to be checked] confirm it was a stance of protection. Reviewing the footage of the pets from the city, agent Emma realized most of the various species were moved by instincts, wanting to shelter either the lair or their cubs. Although, she admitted, it was peculiar, since household pets rarely gave birth. From that point, we ended up coming to the conclusion that they were covering a moving target, living or inanimate. It took Mack the results from infrared cameras of the probable identity of said target to decide to take action. But – in one of those eerie eureka moments – you had long guessed what was to be found out there, in the depth of the woods.

Not inanimate, not animal, and not human.

Instead of using night-night guns, you switched on the cloaking umbrellas. It did not hide scents but was enough to confuse the more dangerous animals, and the ones who brushed too close were temporarily put to sleep. And then at the center of it all, at the entrance of a cave, there was an injured teenager and a child, knees up to the chin, face hidden. The shoulders shook, a clear sign that the child had been crying. Short hair, but pastel colored clothes – a girl. Five or six. Laments. Uncloaking. “I killed Josh” lamented a little voice again and again. Introductions from your side. Quick check of vitals for “Josh”. Slow pulse, but a pulse the same. Mentions of bringing the cousin to the hospital.

-Mum said we can't trust the doctors, she cried in panic.

-We won't without your permission, but if we don't act fast, it could be too late, you answered softly.

-Don't take Josh away!

The surrounding creatures started getting upset. Growls and hiss. At that point, Director Mace himself came in to check on the situation and how it progressed (before hitting the sack, he said). Adrenaline pumping in my veins – for such a long time (and maybe even the first time, well, since Hannah) I was part of a welcome wagon. Mack, uneasy, mentioned the option to grab Josh and make a run for it until better assessment could be made. On this side, I heard a few agents whisper together and even noticed one head nod. The director kept quiet. Great, because I wanted to see this to the end without interference. Well, as much as possible.

A good man is what people often tell of you. And I always knew from the start you were special. In contrast with Mack, still a bit wary if a new inhuman appears, or the other agents from the analysts section, who often tend to consider only the surface (even if it can be just a lack of experience), how rare to see someone who can dig deeper and strive to see the good in people. It should be at least commended. I was reminded of this once again.

-It's okay. Josh's not dead. Not yet. He's alive. He's hanging on. We know doctors who could help, who won't mind that you're special. But if you want to stay by his side, you need to relax. Deep breaths. Deep... breaths. If you keep calm, they, also, will keep calm.

-They will?

-Yes. No one wants to hurt anyone. We don't, you don't, and the animals don't, I'm sure. What's your name?

-Kristal.

And as the animals crouched down, I pretended to stifle a yawn and stretched while I exited the room. I had to catch my breath. I had just seen a vision of the future. So fleeting that when it started to leave me, I clawed at my brain to get it back. Settling down somewhere and have kids like Bobbi (rumor has it she's expecting but I still can’t believe it) and Hunter? That wasn't it. Running away and never look back? Nope. Did I reach a state of mind where all the songs made sense, like agent Rogers (not related to that Rogers) would wistfully say to anyone who'd listen? As if. Was it about a place outside of work to unwind and spend time without prying eyes, like Fitz and Simmons? No, not like that. I don't see the apartment they chose, somehow, I can only picture the retreat and its round logs walls. Or maybe not exactly. A long table, many rooms, like a summer camp, bunks, maybe bunk beds, maybe brick walls but painted in bright colors, some or all; that table in the dining room, close to the kitchen, practical kitchen despite the appliances being second-hand, two fridges, pantries shelves stacked with ingredients, spices, but snacks mostly, and at meal times all those faces, different ages, different nationalities, different powers, different issues, just coming together to enjoy meals, their faces are kinda blurry but I can see one very clearly, and that's Kristal, and another one, and that's you. Cooking comfort food... not just that, I mean, it wouldn't be your only role, and likely not the main one, there would be a separate storage unit, a kind of annex to the main house, similar to that secret room in the Playground at the end of a long corridor with only the roof over it and three walls with small windows, and you and I... As I write this I realize it sounds like a commune but not quite. My mom built a halfway house. I had in mind a safehouse. I stopped believing it could be possible within SHIELD (and even at all) and it took me a while to get over the sensation of being one with Hive. Not only acceptance but unwavering faith in the leader and assurance that everything would be more than fine. Perfect. Except for the total lack of freedom. And it was not the real reality either, not as a whole – his reality. It was hard to reshoulder old fears, old pains, and I didn't want the burden, the load, but now... 

I want it all.  
And to paraphrase myself… I want it bad.  
It’s so overwhelming that my hands are trembling. As if I slammed the door to something out of disappointment only to be knocked out by it when it burst back open. Or a seawall crumbling against the tide. Very unlike me to write such… prose. To even write something like a diary at all. All I missed and longed for came back tenfold or more vivid than before or maybe I just never dared to be as bold as to express myself outright, I don’t know. It’s not even a life changing event like all the dire situations we found ourselves in, and there were a whole lot. Just you talking to a child.

 

Part (2)

When Josh was carried to the closest hospital, he took advantage of the fact that Kristal rode in a regular car to confess his wounds were merely superficial. In other words, he was just “playing dead” to prevent the creatures from injuring him further. Nonetheless, he had lost a lot of blood from the multiple cuts and gashes and needed overnight care. I learned all that from your daily reports to Director Mace.

While you were away, I carried the USB key around my neck, comforted by the idea that if something happened to me, it could be read as a kind of will. A silly scenario that sort of helped me to avoid dealing with it. Later on, Josh was brought with his cousin to a safehouse close to the base until he recovered, as Kristal didn't want to leave him. Also, for some reason, she wanted to keep a raccoon that followed her from the woods. The agents surveying them had to cave in to her demand, even temporarily. As my ankle slowly recovered, I was able to spend some time with her, to listen to their stories. Her parents and Josh's parents perished in a camping car accident when she was three. Suddenly elks just decided to pop out in front of the vehicle to cross the road. She always thought they were there to attack her. Now she slowly understands, or eventually will begin to understand, that maybe she had something to do with it. I'm willing to be there to listen to her every step of the way. Even if Josh resumes living with her again when he's discharged and able to go home – when the DNA reports are ready (the director would like to check if the cousin has transformed too or not). She lets me approach and cuddle Ms. Josie (the raccoon was female) while she plays with action figures. It reminds me of Ace back then. By that time, I knew you had returned, but I tried to push back the moment where I'd see you again. I mean, how to explain, how to convey this vision I had? I've been thinking and overthinking this. In the end... I care too much to just keep dancing on the line like before. I had to kick myself into acting soon because I've been following you from afar, trying to find a moment when you're alone but not at the safehouse because it's just impossible, there's always someone there, and not in your room because that's where you rest and sleep and I started to feel like a stalker or a coward or both when you finally decided to use the coffee room instead of the cafeteria lounge during a break.

-Hi.

-Hey.

Where to start? It was much scarier than jump off a plane and I accomplished that once even without a parachute. I couldn't just say, Hey Coulson, followed by words out of a Hallmark Card. I couldn't even write down what I had in mind for me and him with, as background, an annex to this imaginary main house. A lot of people around had wondered, tried to label us, even placed bets. Like Hunter – he definitely instigated one. But what he imagined was surely less deep, less complicated. The way I see this man – you – cannot fit under just one sole category.

-Have you been to see Kristal today? you asked. Heard she was finally able to be in a separate room from Ms. Josie.  
-That's good progress. I'll go visit her.

There was silence and if I didn't say anything, you would either leave with his warm coffee or ask me what was wrong and I would probably take the easy way out and pretend there was nothing. Since even my ankle was healed by now. If I didn't say anything, things wouldn't change... forever. This was serious.  
I'll-be-afraid-of-breaking-glass-for-the-rest-of-my-life kinda serious.

-You should know that Josh decided to leave her in our custody for now. He cares for his cousin, but he wants to wait until she's more in control of her abilities before resuming living together again. I get the feeling he might be taking advantage of this situation to spend time to figure things out since her powers came as a surprise for him also. Plus, he mentioned wanting to welcome her back after finishing university.

-So he expects this could take years.

-Yeah. I know SHIELD's not a school, but...

-It's a home. And I'll gladly help her feel that way. Not only her, but other inhumans or enhanced we could come across. To give them a place to belong. Could be here, could be anywhere. As long as you're around.

This brought us to back then, before the so-called pandemic, before the monolith and the various messes that followed, when there was a path we could have took. If only...  
It was all I could do to speak, so I didn't look up to see him in the eye. Could not. But I had to.

And when I lifted my gaze to see his face he suddenly had that look like a deer in headlights which was so cute but not now though since I was afraid of what was going through his head.

-Me?

So far so good...

-Yes.

He raised an eyebrow quizzically. As if implying, aren't I already “around” again, recently? There had been too much hesitation on my part already, for years. Further hints couldn't cut it.

-As long as you’re by my side. I, uh, I’ve never said anything like this to anyone else. Ever. Usually I'd be going with the flow.

-Well... I think I can understand what you mean. I'd be honored.

-Great. Because there's no one else I trust regarding this.

-As much?

-At all.

Then, there was a heavy silence while I could only ponder his thoughts. He went and stood closer.

-Since we're at it... When I was talking to Kristal, I realized... The way I see you is different.

-Different?

-I mean, from what I thought when I tried to define it. I guess I just needed an excuse to keep you close. I did want you to feel at home within SHIELD. So for you to say that... 

We're on the same wavelength. He did not have to say it out loud for me to understand and I'm sure he knew I knew. His fingertips brushed my hair from the back of my ear to the nape. His eyelids shut halfway. The air was loaded with sparks and warmth and I could almost smell the firewood. He stopped for a second as if checking if it was okay. Nothing to do but close the gap.

 

Part (2 1/2) Bonus

Agent Leonard dragged sleepy feet up to its destination. Like a zombie, he needed the drug to wake up from the dead. Figure of speech. He almost stumbled over the sign. There was agent May standing next to it with arms crossed. Blinking a few times, he read the writing even though its yellow color already gave him a hint.

-Area's closed.

-I can see that.

The sign said “Closed for maintenance”.

-You should use the main lounge. It's been closed for hours here.

-But it's far....

Still mumbling, the young recruit dragged his feet all the way through the corridor and the next. Only after having his first cup of the day and a light breakfast did he realize what was wrong with the scene this morning. If the coffee room was closed, what was agent May doing? Waiting for maintenance to arrive? He took a detour to pass by the room on the way to his work station, but found both sign and veteran agent gone. Inside the room, everything was the same as last time – which was yesterday morning, most likely. A pot of sugar had fell from the counter and spilled a bit on the floor, but hardly what would be worth calling maintenance over. Still puzzled, the agent walked away to his desk to start the day.


End file.
